1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to snowshoes and, more particularly, to the fixed pivot axle or pivot rod for such showshoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The snowshoe has existed for a few thousand years. Until a decade ago, showshoes use was primarily utilitarian (i.e., hunters, forestry, exploration, etc.). The original materials of wood and animal hide have been replaced with lightweight metals, plastics, and composites, and the major consumer markets have become recreational in nature.
Snowshoes add a platform to the foot sole to increase the size of the footprint. The larger the footprint, the less one is likely to sink below the surface of the snow. Snowshoes have a tendency to be cumbersome, and impair the natural human locomotion of walking. Recreational consumers demand that showshoes be comfortable to use, and allow natural body movements.
Innovations during the past fifteen years have improved the human/snowshoe interface. Most manufacturers have developed designs which allow sagittal plane rotation, or forward or rearward movement of the foot; however, they have restricted the frontal plane rotation, or transverse, side to side movement of the foot, for better control.
Most prior art showshoe designs use a fixed pivot axle to achieve sagittal plane rotation. These systems make no provision for frontal plane variations. The effect is similar to operating a vehicle without springs.